A ver hot day with the GG's
by EnderDragon Yoyo
Summary: This is want they do in their spare time


I do not own Jet Grind (Set) Radio or Jets Set Radio Future

* * *

"Why does it have to be so god damn hot " a high pitched voice screamed

Above the extremely loud music and the screams of his fellow teammates nobody heard it.

The boy looked to be about 15 with green hair and 3d glasses which wouldn't let you see behind his eyes. He was wearing black cargo shorts and a white wife beater. His name was Yoyo.

Looking around he noticed that he was the only one effected by the temperature. Moving towards his friend Garam who was dancing to the beat in front of a large speaker. He rolled up to him asking him why he wasn't hot. The reply came back rather quickly.

" Dude how are you so hot, its only 85 degrees out" Garam replied waving his arms as he moved his feet to the beat

"I'm going inside he replied as he left towards the room he and Beat had been sharing. Walking inside he greeted his dog, Potts, and laid down cranking the air conditioner up to the max.

Due to the heat, he began to rub his legs together as the friction caused to grunt.

_' Stupid hormones '_ he thought as he looked up at the ceiling. Soon he began to close his eyes...

(Bang Bang)

The door had been knocked and Yoyo jumped up in suprise . Getting up to answer it he opened the door, and nearly screamed "What the fuck do you want" before he realized who was standing there.

"Oh hey Rhyth" he said casually before he realized what she was wearing. A blue swimsuit that matched her hair and showed her beautiful curves.

_' Must stop staring ' _he thought as he looked away a pink tint covering his face. Thankfully she hadn't noticed

"So what do you want" he asked. He still was not staring at her as he was scared that this time she would catch him staring.

"Beat, Gum , and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us to the swimming pool" she replied

"Yo sure I'll meet you guys there" he replied ever so casually as he closed his door

"Whew" he said as he wiped the sweat of his eyebrow "That was close,if she caught me staring I don't know what she would do" he shivered imaging Rhyth doing unimaginable things to him.

Turning around and opening his closet he dug around hoping to find a clean pair of swim trunks. With the Gouji incident only ending last week, having clean laundry wasn't a real priority. Soon finding a black pair of swim trunks, he put on his skates and headed down to Shibuya Terminal.

Community Swimming Pool

Yoyo stopped grinding on the rail he was on and fell behind the community swimming pool building. Taking off his skates, he pushed them into a bush and walked inside.

Walking inside, he spotted Beat and the others throwing water at each other, laughing as they did so.

Deciding to have a little fun Yoyo dived into the pool underwater and slid beside were Beat was. Quickly grabbing his leg, Yoyo pulled Beat into the water. Coming up seconds later, Yoyo and the others began to laugh at Beats misfortune.

"This means war" Beat said as he quickly hurdled himself at Gum. Gum moved out of the way and tried to get out of the pool, but Rhyth came from beside where Yoyo was with a bucket of water. Rhyth dunked the bucket on top of Gum's head forcing Gum to head over to where Yoyo was.

"Please Yoyo you got to help me" she cried

"Uh" he moaned as he put his hand near hers and began to pull her out.

"Oops" he said with a wide grin "I'm losing my grip"

"Yoyo I swear to God you drop me into this pool(splash)" she soon found herself underwater and then pelted with more as Beat and Rhyth decided to drop both of the buckets on top of her head.

"Not cool dude" she said as she got out of the pool and playfully punched Yoyo on the shoulder.

Soon they all began to laugh as they began their trek back to the garage.

_'Today was awesome' _he thought as he jumped on the rail sneaking one last look at Rhyth before jumping on a rail and skating away._  
_

"Hey you guys" he heard Rhyth say from behind him " We should come back tommorow"

_' Oh shit'_


End file.
